He can work it out
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: [Reto de Akatsuki Rules] Itachi tiene claro que sacrificarse por el bien común nunca es fácil.


**Él puede solucionarlo**

Ese día Itachi recibió una carta con especificaciones para una misión: le pedía que se vistiera tan presentablemente como su instinto de moda se lo permitiera. Debía llevar las uñas limpias, cortas y sin pintar, – la mirada del Uchiha se clavó momentáneamente en esa última cuestión antes de continuar– los dientes lavados y completos;–con la lengua, se cercioró de que la dentadura estuviera completa.– ropa interior limpia y bañado (opcional). El rango de la misión era S.

Itachi tomó la nota entre sus dos manos aún sin poder creer lo que leía. Estiró el papel para cotejar diez veces que su vista y la poca luz de la habitación no lo estaban engañando.

Sin encontrar fallo alguno en el protocolo de comunicación interna de la organización, Itachi metió la carta en su manga derecha y se dirigió a reportarse con el líder.

Konan lo guió hasta lo más profundo de la guarida, donde lo recibió Pein con una bienvenido inusualmente calurosa.

–Pasa, pasa.– Pein dejó de armar el barco en una botella y se dirigió paternalmente a Itachi.–¿Listo para embarcarte en esta noble misión?

Itachi vio a Pein, luego el brazo que tocaba su hombro y luego otra vez a Pein.

–No.

El líder dejó de tocar al Uchiha y con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda caminó en dirección opuesta al Uchiha.

–Verás, Itachi, estamos buscando nuevas formas de conseguir dinero porque andar de cazarrecompensas ya no es redituable: todas las cabezas más caras trabajan aquí. Por eso, si fallas, alguien (Kisame) tendrá que sacrificarse y entregarse a las autoridades. Aún no sabemos quién (Kisame); pero la situación es tal que lo estamos considerando.

Hasta ahora, Itachi aún no sabía de qué iba la misión.

–Agradécelo a ellos.–un montón de ojitos de diversos colores centellaron en la oscuridad.– Yo quería a Kisame para esta misión. Me parece mejor parecido.

¿Parecido a quién?

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

Al Uchiha no le importaba el haber sido votado el más guapo de la guardia (tampoco le molestaba). Lo que verdaderamente le causaba extrañamiento e incómoda curiosidad era el hecho de que la misión requiriera a alguien atractivo.

–Anda, Itachi, acepta. Ya no hay comida. Ve, incluso Deidara te lo suplica.– Sasori pateó al distraído rubio, quien cayó con la cara delante del Uchiha. Itachi tuvo que retroceder un paso para esquivarlo.

Deidara se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se la mentó a Sasori con los ojos antes de desplegar toda su retórica.

–Haz la misión. Tengo hambre. Únete al bien común, un.

–Tienes mugre entre las uñas: te he visto comértela antes.– contestó monótonamente el Uchiha.

–¡No te hagas! Tú también tienes hambre, un.

A Itachi le habría encantado poder fingir que no, pero sintió sus tripas gruñir. Hacía dos semanas que nadie probaba bocado en la guarida. A decir verdad, el mismo Itachi se aferraba a la esperanza de que alguien (quizá Deidara, como la última vez) fuera obligado a efectuar una misión no-estándar para obtener alimento…

Rayos.

Maldito bien común.

–¿De qué se trata está misión?

Kakuzu se incorporó a la luz y le entregó un folder negro, con nubecitas rojas. Estaba vacío.

–En Kirigakure, el matrimonio arreglado está siendo popular de nuevo. Elegimos a la candidata que ofrece la dote más alta. Esa chica ahora está entrevistando a los candidatos. Enviamos tu perfil hace unas semanas y pasaste la primera etapa.

Itachi intentó no mostrar sorpresa por todos los medios posibles.

–¿Quieren que me…?

–No queremos que te cases con ella.–aseveró Kakuzu. – Ya estamos bastante apretujados aquí. Sólo convéncela de casarse contigo. Cuando te dé la dote, desaparécete. La cita es el viernes en un pequeño restaurante, a unos kilómetros de Kiri.

–El plan no sirve.– concluyó el voluntario forzado después de unos minutos.– Todos sabrán que soy yo.

–Ay, claro que no… solo péinate. Hidan te ayudará.–Pein señaló al adepto de Jashin, quien sonreía ante la idea de relamerle el pelo a Itachi.

El Uchiha presintió que sus sueños de terror ahora tratarían de Hidan sosteniendo un peine.

–Además vas a llevarte la capita de la asociación y el sombrero gigante de paja, con tiritas. Nadie notará tu presencia.

Itachi se ahorró un suspiro.

Bueno, al menos comería algo antes que todos.

**II**

_Va a llevar un lirio blanco en el cabello_, le informó Zetsu.

Hacía dos horas que Itachi esperaba a la dichosa cita. No había pedido mesa. Se había establecido en un discreto lugar en la barra.

Pidió algo de alcohol para intentar ahogar todos sus recuerdos inmediatos, en especial como fue vestido, perfumado y bañado (sí, en ese orden).

Antes de partir, Pein, como madre despidiendo a su único hijo en el aeropuerto, le entregó su itacate que contenía _todo lo comestible que encontraron, _como habían dicho. Itachi se conmovió ante tal muestra de fe y caridad. A medio camino, ilusionado, tomó el topercito y sólo encontró un montón de servilletas de papel. Itachi las miró como la materialización de una grosería. Con todo y eso, el Uchiha deslizó las pupilas de derecha a izquierda para luego meterse una a la boca. Sabían mal, pero llenaban bien.

Itachi se acomodó en su silla y echó una ojeada a los comensales. Esquivó a los que ya había visto y luego su vista se inmovilizó en la escasa tela que conformaba el vestido de una mujer sin sostén, con un lirio blanco entrelazado en el cabello.

Itachi casi se ahogó con la bebida. Tosió dos veces y se limpió las comisuras con la manga.

Esa no era ninguna chica, era Terumî Mei, la Mizukage.

El Uchiha clavó su mirada escandalizadas en la barra, intentando componer la compostura. Luego de un rato, volvió a verla de manera muy discreta.

Ella ya estaba haciendo gesto de aburrimiento aunque acababa de llegar, con dos horas de retraso.

Entonces Itachi tenía que convencer a la Mizukage de que él era el perfecto candidato para ser su marido… lo cual, viéndolo profundamente, era una tarea descomunal para alguien que limitaba su habla a tres oraciones por día. Casamiento implicaba muchas cuestiones personales. No era sólo darle el apellido a otra persona, era, prácticamente dejar que alguien invadiera tu espacio vital.

Antes de que él lo supiera, Itachi ya estaba parado frente a la mujer exhibicionista, quien le dedicó una mirada casi cariñosa, producto de la experiencia y la agradable vista que le proporcionaba el Uchiha.

–Me estás esperando a mí.– se escuchó decir Itachi.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?– la pelirroja tenía el mentón recargado en las manos. Aunque la pregunta era básicamente grosera, el tono invitaba a tomar asiento.

Itachi colocó el cadáver marchito de un lirio sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

–Llega un poco tarde, Uchiwa Ukitake-san.

¡¿Tarde?!

Él llevaba dos horas esperándola.

…

¿Ukitake?

Afortunadamente, Itachi recordó la sabiduría que le compartió alguna vez su padre: _Si tú te equivocas, te disculpas. Si tu mujer se equivoca, te disculpas._

–Me disculpo por eso.

–Bueno, no importa.

Pidieron sake y dos platillos para compartir.

–Para serte sincera, me obligaron a casarme de esta manera. La verdad es que esta situación me incomoda un poco.– Por no decir que la desesperación a casarse antes de los cuarenta la forzó a esta situación.

Ya que ella se había atrevido a romper el hilo, a Itachi no le quedó más que forzarse a sonreír.

–Yo también estaba un poco incómodo con la idea; pero verte aquí sentada me reconfortó bastante.

Mei lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por mi posición como Mizu…?

–Porque eres una mujer muy bonita.– El extraño secreto que la voz del Uchiha entrañaba logró sonrojar e incomodar a Mei.

–No leí mucho sobre ti porque quería que me lo contaras tú.–la pelirroja se acomodó en la silla, se inclinó y lo miró con ligera expectación.

Entonces Itachi se inclinó también, apoyándose en los antebrazos, y como la superficie era pequeña, quedaron separados por escasos centímetros.

–Tienes una voz agradable.–confesó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.– Me gustaría escuchar más de ti, por favor.

Mei perdió terreno al reclinarse en el respaldo de su silla.

En ese momento llegó la comida. Durante la velada, la Mizukage tomó la palabra la mayor parte del tiempo. Habló de su niñez, de sus ideales políticas, de sus sentimientos, gustos, deportes, entretenimiento y cultura general. Itachi empezó fingiendo empatía, luego, sin percatarse, la sintió.

–Tienes el físico típico de los Uchiha.

–Me lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero no estamos emparentados.

Hablaron un poco más. Itachi se animó a intervenir con mayor frecuencia, pues los temas que Mei proponía le agradaban. El tiempo pasó sin molestarlos. Las estrellas amarillas de las otras mesas poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta que únicamente quedó la de ellos. El mesero los interrumpió cuando platicaban de cómo exterminar Akatsuki y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

–La cuenta.

La sonrisa de Itachi se congeló en su cara mientras su corazón se saltaba un latido.

La cuenta.

Seguramente Itachi olvidó ese microscópico monumental detalle porque su cerebro ya se comenzaba a consumirse a sí mismo por la falta de alimento.

Mei lo miró como si leyera sus signos vitales. Le dio la oportunidad de tomar la iniciativa, que se acercara el papelito con la cifra de cuatro ceros; pero nada pasó hasta que ella se decidió a tomarla dando un suspiro.

–Yo me encargo. No te preocupes.

–No, espera…

–Insisto.

Mei se levantó dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, propina incluida.

–Y no te molestes, eh. Yo te llamo.

* * *

><p><strong> NA: <strong>Esta ha sido mi breve participación en el reto _Cita a Ciegas _del foro **Akatsuki Rules **(Únete :3)

En verdad, en verdad, en verdad lo intenté. Espero que los haya entretenido al menos :D


End file.
